naruto and characters love stories
by bored spitless
Summary: Naruto and co. love stories. naru/hina shika/tem shin/hana kiba/oc gaa/ank kan/oc nej/ten lee/oc sasu/saku no limes no lemons no yaoi no yuri. it's actually quite good people read.
1. Chapter 1

well this is basically a story about every character in the series,well the main ones, who end up with a conterpart.i think it's you like it.

Well this first part is actually so you know what to expect.i plan on writing about far i have a few.  
Here's the line-up:  
Naru/Hina  
Chouji/Ino  
Hinata's party  
Neji/tenten  
Kiba/Konoka -----Bitch fight  
Shino/Hana------Temari/shika  
Sas/Saku(end of Kiba)  
Konkuro/Setsune  
Lee/Kaeda  
Gaara/Anko

that's the basic line-up although there will be sparing/fight also will be other scenes that are kinda you think so be nice and don't hurt me with your comments.i'd like good criticzem(?)if i could.

naruto kiba chouji ino shino hinata neji tenten sasuke sakura temari shikamaru konkuro lee gaara anko


	2. naruto and hinata begining

Well here's the beggining of naruto and hinata. this is the first on't start dating until about hinata's party part two.i hope you like it and keep reading my stories.i like comments by the way.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Kiba! Just finish training?"

"Yup. Akamaru's getting better so when we go up against each other again, I'll win."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Naruto looked over at Shino and Hinata who were coming over to where Naruto and Kiba were talking. And like usual, Hinata was blushing. Man she was weird.

They stopped next to Kiba and Naruto notices they were all wet. So naturally, he asked. "Why are you guys all wet?"

Shino and Kiba both looked at Hinata who was smiling and blushing and looking at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Hinata here decided to be evil and trick us. Apparently, she's been training with Kuerani secretly and she's getting better at Genjutsu. She trapped us in this little mind thing and we ran away from a two-headed dragon, right into the river. When that happened, the dragon disappeared. We saw Hinata there laughing at us. So we grabbed her, after a small chase, and tossed her in the river. That's how we're all wet. So thanks again Hinata. We have to wash our jackets again." Kiba shot her a look and shook his head.

Shino, being Shino, stood there.

Naruto said,"Wow, Hinata, that's cool! I haven't even tried to do it and you can do it really good! Can you practice with me on it?"

Kiba said," Sure. She's going to teach us so what's one more?"

Hinata who had been looking at the floor turned her head to face Kiba. She shot him a look that asked _"What the hell are you doing?"_

Kiba gave her a look that said, _"Just go along with it."_

Naruto didn't see any of this. He was too busy trying to catch the fly.

Shino was standing there trying to keep a straight face. He was failing miserably.

Hinata looked at Naruto and thought, "Why can't you give me attention like you do that fly. I'm prettier."

Naruto finally gave up on the fly. He turned towards Kiba and asked, "Have you seen the new people? They're new."

Kiba asked,"Since when has there been new people?"

"Since like last week."

Shino said, "Their teams are different. There are two girls and one boy instead of two boys and one girl."

Naruto nodes and says, "Yup. Their names are Konaka and Kaeda Haruno, and Ryu . Their cool. In fact, Kaeda is Sakura's cousin and is almost as pretty as Sakura."

Hinata's eyebrow raised except no one noticed.

Kiba nodded and said, "Oh sure. Sakura's pretty if you like evil, crazy, homicidal, bitches than she's down right beautiful."

Hinata smiled and Naruto blew up. "No! Take that back! Sakura's not homicidal. You're just jealous that she wants me and not you!"

"Oh yeah she wants you. She wants you so bad that she beats you to show you," Kiba rolled his eyes and said, "You'd be better off dating Ino. Of course Hinata's still the best choice."

Suddenly you see Hinata's hand shoot out and smack Kiba in the face.

"Ah! Why'd you do that?" Kiba held his face.

Hinata just smiled.

Naruto said, "No! Not true! Sakura's the best! She only beats me up because she doesn't want everyone to know! And Hinata's not the best! Sorry Hinata but it's the truth. And who would want to go out with Ino? No one that's who."

Naruto is just standing there looking smug. He doesn't even notice Ino standing behind him. Everyone else does.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Why won't anyone go out with Ino?" Kiba tries to hold back laughter.

"Because she's a pig and her eyes are scary looking. Oh and she's a stuck up bitch."

Kiba can't hold it in anymore. He laughs. He laughs out loud and he falls to the ground and he still laughs.

Shino's smiling.

And Hinata's shocked he said that.

"'I'm a stuck up bitch'"

Naruto's eyes widened and he says, "Uh-oh." He turns around and looks at Ino. "Hi Ino." How long you been standing there?"

Ino's breathing hard she's so mad. She takes her hand and she backhands Naruto into a wall.

Kiba's dying. He can't breathe he's laughing so hard and Shino's actually chuckling.

Hinata slaps Ino and says, "Stop being mean."

"Me!? He started it!"

"Then be the adult and don't hit him!"

"Bite me Hinata."

"Nope." I don't like stuck–up bitches."

Ino stood there stunned with her mouth opened, while Kiba continued to laugh or what might've been laughter. He wasn't breathing.

Hinata went over to Naruto and looked at him. He'd been hit so hard, you could see his outline in the wall.

Hinata picked up his head and placed it in her lap. She tenderly touched the big knot forming on his head. She leaned down and kissed it.

Ino sees this and says, "I still don't see his appeal. Oh right, he has none."

"Ino you forget what you told me. I will tell him."

"You will not."

"Kiba, I got a secret for you!"

"Shut up Hinata! Fine. I'll just leave," and turned around and left in search of Sasuke.

Kiba came up to Hinata, looked down at Naruto and nudged Naruto.

He didn't do anything.

"Kiba stop."

"Why? What's he going to do? Nothing. He's knocked out."

"Oh **he** won't do anything. I will."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"You forget who holds Mr. Cuddles for you didn't you?"

"What are you going to do to Mr. Cuddles?!"

"I'm sure he looks good with **NO HEAD!!!!!!!"**

"No!! Don't do that! Please! I beg you!" Kiba got down on his knees and begged Hinata, "Please don't hurt him. Please."

"Then don't mess with Naruto."

"Mr. Cuddles?"

Hinata and Kiba look down at Naruto. He's waking up. Finally.

Hinata reverts back to her shy self and Kiba asks, "What's a Mr. Cuddles?"

"I don't know. I heard you guys arguing about it." Naruto sits up and looks up at Shino who's standing at his feet.

Shino says, "Hi," and waves.

Naruto says, "Hi. Do you know what or who Mr. Cuddles is?"

Shino says,"Yes. He's Kiba's- Ahhh!!"

Kiba had sprung up and tackled Shino.

Naruto watched them fight for a second then realized Shino wasn't going to finish that thought. He was currently being choked.

He turned and looked at Hinata. He asked her, "Do you know who Mr. Cuddles is?"

"Uh-um he's um Kiba's uh um. Um Kiba's other um uh."

"Okay. I heard zero words of that. First you speak softly then your head's down and finally you keep saying uh or um. So take a deep breathe, look at me and speak slowly."

Hinata looked up at him and took a deep breath. She was about to speak when Naruto said, "Keep your back straight," and straightened her back for her.

Hinata's face went red and her eyes got wide before they closed for the rest of the day/night. She'd fainted.

Naruto watched her face go from pale to red like a tomato in under five seconds. He then watched her faint and fall to the right. He winced when her head hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto shook his head and called over to Kiba and Shino, who were still fighting, "Hinata fainted again."

Kiba pulled out of the Nelson Shino'd put him in and jogged over to investigate.

Shino walked over also. Kiba said, "Let's carry her to her house. Besides we need to set up for the party tomorrow."

"Party? What Party? And why wasn't I invited?"

"It's Hinata's birthday tomorrow so we've planned a surprise, notice surprise, party for her. And we haven't invited anyone yet although everyone will be going."

"Oh, okay."

Kiba bent down and picked up Hinata easily. He put her on his back, piggy-back style. He started walking off to Hinata's house.

Kiba'd barely taken five steps before he turned around and looked at Shino and Naruto. "Well aren't you guys coming?"

Naruto said, "Sure. I guess I can help," while Shino just walked over to them.

Naruto asked, "Wouldn't it be kinda smarter to…I don't know, set up when she's not there?"

Kiba stopped and slowly turned and looked at Naruto. He said, "Shut up. I've got stuff to do tomorrow. That's why we're not doing it tomorrow. And besides, we've got it all planned out already."

Naruto said, "Whatever. Let's go."

They walked to Hinata's house. Kiba carried Hinata to her room and led the guys to the main party room.

Naruto looked down and noticed something. "Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?" It was kinda muffled. Kiba had his head in a box looking for something.

"Where's Akumaru?"

"Oh he knew we were going to set up the party so he didn't come. He would've been in the way." Kiba straightened up and saw the room was already decorated. "Shino."

Shino smiles and leaves. So do all the mysterious flies.

Kiba looks at Naruto and says, "Well I guess we're done. Shino finished it for us."

Naruto said, "Oh. Okay. Bye then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye"

They both left in separate directions from Hinata's house once they were outside.

_______________________________________________________

So this was my first attempt at a story so be nice and comment and review.I think it was you do you don't then someone else for reading and next up is Ino and review and for reading. (hope you read more)


	3. ino and chouji

Well this is Chouji and happens aroound the same time as hinata and you like it. (You obviously liked it if your reading more)and there will be more stories except my brain is slow and thanks fo rreading and pleasee comment and .  
Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the forest...

"You're what?"

"I'm Ino. Sorry Sakura."

Ino looked over at sakura with a shocked look on her face. Sakura did too.

When they faced Sasuke again, Ino asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've already had a boyfriend."

"Naruto doesn't count you know."

Sasuke looks up at the sky then looks back at her again."No 's not Naruto. But I wish it were."

"Um eww. What's hot about Naruto?"

"Well Hello, the fact that he keeps trying even if he fails. That's what's hot about Naruto, 've been too busy falling for me to notice."

"Hey how funny. That's what Hin-up!"Ino covered her mouth before she finished that name.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled and said,"I so love likes Naruto? Wow that mouse?"

"Shut up. You don't know Hinata like we 's badass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and left. His walk had know walked like a girl.

Ino and Sakura looked at Sasuke's retreating says, "And we couldn't tell he was gay? I mean look at his since when has he loved gossip?"

"I are so oblivious."

"Yeah."

They laugh uncertinly then they look at each other andSakura bursts into tears. She goes chasing after Sasuke and screams,"Sasuke you're just saying that because you've never dated a women! can make you straight!"

Ino shook her head at Sakura's retreating girl had no pride.

Ino walked into the forest and sat down by a looked around and saw the coast was was no one curled up so her forhead was resting on her started was now going to end up alone because no one wanted only attractive one she could see herself with was Sasuke and looked at how well that turned out.

She was crying and in her own little world.

She was so much, she didn't notice chouji(how?) until he was crouched in front of her.

When she looks up and sees Chouji,she wipes her eyes fast."Chouji,what did I tell you about sneaking up on me when i'm alone?"

"'To not do it if I ever want to reproduce.'I that's why I didn't sneak up.I was walking like normal and you didn't I get to keep my nu-uh reproductive organs."

Ino looked at him and said,"For now."

"'For now.'"Chouji sat down and resumed eating his he was also watching stopped eating and asked,"Why ya crying?"

"Because I got some sad news today."

"Oh what that Sasuke's gay?"

Ino looked at him suprised."How'd you know before me?"

"I didn't.I heard Sakura scream it."

"Ah."

"Yup."

Chouji looked around and so did asked,"Can you leave me alone?I want to be by myself."

Chouji noddes and says,"Oh sure.I don't mind."Chouji shoots up to his feet,or gets up to his feet and walks away.

Once he's left,Ino puts her head down and cries.

INo doesn't know it but Chouji never looks around the tree he hid behind and sneaks over to another he's not being secret about it.

Ino hears ruffling so she looks sees Chouji's face,then she sees it disappear behind a 's watching the tree Chouji's sees him tiptoeing to another hids behind peaks out and makes eye contact with head disappeares tiptoes to another tree except this tree isn't very can still see tries to hide behind the tree but it's not pokes his head out and makes eye contact with head goes tiptoes to the tree right next to tree is even smaller than the one tries to hide sideways but again it's not head nad butt peek outand he makes eye contact with whispers,"shhh.I'm hunting Ino."and he "hides" behind the tree again.

Ino can't help smiles.

Chouji smiles and comes out from "behind" the sits down across from Ino and offers her his bag of chips."Want some?Their barbeque."

Ino says,"I guess so."She reaches in and pulls out a chip covered in barbequy sees it and his eyes follow she opens her mouth to pop it in,Chouji whimpers.

Ino hears him and pulls the chip notices his eyes following the chip so she moves it to the left then to the times,his eyes followed.

Ino opened her mouth again to pop the chip in again and Chouji whimpers pulls it stops.

She decides to be mean so she pretendes to eat the chip seven whimpers seven times.

She decides to be nice so she offers the chip to takes it and leans in and says."Thanks so bbq-y."

Ino rolls her eyes and says,"Now I need one."Chouji looks down into the bag and looks at its looks up at Ino sheepishly and turns the bag upside comes out.

Ino looks at the bag then at Chouji and asks,"How the hell did you eat all those chips so fast?"

Sheepishly,Chouji says,"I've been taught how to."

Ino shakes her head and says "Wow nothing likes me."And bursts into more tears that she can't control.

Chouji's looking aroundand says,"Please stop crying! Damn it,where's Shikamaru when you need him."Chouji looks around and sees a asks,"You want a butterfly?"Ino nodes."Okay.I'm going to get you a butterfly right now ?"Ino nodes nodes and chases the butterfly.

Ino hears Chouji say,"Butterfly!butterfly!Get back here!You need to go see ha ha. I have a way with but-ter-flies."

Chouji comes out of the dense forest to where Ino's offers her the butterfly and she moves to take butterfly flies and Chouji watch it fly looks at Ino expecting more enough…."Nothing likes me!!Why?!Am I not nice enough?Why?!Everything hates me."

Chouji jumps up and runs to the can hear him screaming,"Shino!!Shino!!Get your ass over here!!I need you for something!!" Then there's silence.

Ino gets a hold of herself to cry again.

She suddenly hears a big thrashing sound and two guys can't hear what they we're saying yet.

When they get closer,she realizes it's can hear what they're saying now.

"Come on owe me."

"For what?You don't do shit for me!"

"Oh yeah?You forget that Kiba nearly killed a butterfly.I saved it so ha!You owe me."

"Fine what do I have to do?Well let go of me first.I'll go willingly this time."

"Oh right."

Ino hears a loud thud and Shino saying,"Oof!"while Chouji laughes.

Shino gets up and says,"Not do I have to do?"

"Well Ino's I decided to get her a butterfly."

"Doesn't tell me why I'm here."

"Let me finish!But the butterfly now she's crying I need you to get butterflies,pretty ones,over here to cheer Ino you do that,you can leave."

"Fine."Shino holds out his arms and a bunch of pretty flies , flew out.

Ino sees Chouji smileand Shino do pretty butterflies swarm around her and land on her smiles and giggles when a butterfly lands on her nose.

Chouji smiles and Shino turns around and walks away.

Unfortunately,the butterflies take it as a cue to sees them leave and she cries hears him and says,"Shit."And goes over to her.

Ino asks Chouji,"Why?Am I supposed to be alone?I mean nothing likes person,I've liked forever is gayAnd no one likes me."

Chouji answers her questions,"I don't know.I don't ,You're I like you."Chouji realizes what he's said and his eyes hasn't noticed.

"You're just saying that because we're friends."

Chouji mumbeles,"I wish."

"Ino says."Ha suck at lying wish we weren't friends."

"Hold hear that but you don't see my face?"

" I suck at that too," and she cries even more.

Chouji looks around and says,"to hell with leans in and kisses Ino.

Ino's eyes widen and she looks at Chouji's he pulls away,Ino's mouth is opened and she has a stunned expression in her face.

Chouji notices something else."Oh stopped crying!Whoa I'm good."

Ino shakes herself and asks,"So you just kissed me to stop me from crying again?"

" was only part of the major reason was because I wanted to?"

"Huh?Why would you want to?"

"Uh.I don't kmnow maybe because I LIKE YOU?Just maybe."

"Oh."

" just never noticed."Chouji looked behind him and saw Neji coming up."He looks back at Ino and say,"I have to be leaving but I still want to tal;k."He turned around and started walking over to stopped midway and motioned to Neji one minute.(finger pointing while mouthing one minute.)He turns back around and jogs back to leans down and kisses her one more says," you later at Ichiraku' turns back to Neji and leaves to spar.

Ino sits was confused , this whole time,her teammate had liked 's got up to look for needed to know she had a new boyfriend.


	4. hinata's party part 1

this is hinata's party part part they'll officially be is basically an errand they go enjoy

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day……

"Hey Hinata."

"Yeah Hinabi?"

"Why don't you go with Kiba and get more cups."

"Okay. Come on Kiba."

"Right away. Akamaru, let's go."

Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru left to go buy more cups for "Hanabi's" party.

While out, they saw all their friends in different places. They told everyone they saw to go to the Hyuga (?) mansion for Hanabi's party. Kiba winked at them then shifted his eyes over to Hinata and winked again. Everyone understood…. Until Naruto's turn.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and looked over at Kiba and Hinata. Hinata's face was down and Kiba was smiling. He asked, "What's up Kiba?"

"Well as you now, today is when 'Hanabi' is having a party."

Naruto looked confused. "Wait. I remember helping you set up for Hin- Nyah!"

Kiba's leg had shot out and kicked Naruto in the "special" region.

Naruto curled over and looked up at Kiba with a look of pain on his face. "ugh!" in a very squeaky voice.

Hinata watched as he fell with a look of shock on her face. She turned toward Kiba and punched him in the arm. She glared at him.

Kiba was chuckling. He squatted and looked down into Naruto's face. "He he. You fell." He chuckled some more.

Suddenly, Naruto's hand popped out and socked Kiba in his "special" region.

"Augh! You bastard," and tipped to the side.

Hinata looked down at her teammate and tried to not laugh at him. She wasn't very successful.

Shino popped out of nowhere and started chuckling. He then kicked Kiba slightly in the side. Kiba rolled over and said, "NO. Stop that."

Shino kicked him again.

Naruto slowly got to his feet. He looked down at Kiba when he was standing up fully. "Why'd you kick me in the nu-uhm." He looked at Hinata and smiled. "Right. I mean why you would kick me in my special region. All I said was that I helped set up for HInata's—Crap!" and fell to the floor again.

The big swarm of bugs, in the shape of a bullet, suddenly dispersed.

Hinata looked at Shino with a confused look on her face. "W-w-why? Wh-Wh…" she shook her head.

Kiba and Naruto jumped up and Kiba dragged Naruto away from Hinata and Shino.

Hinata stuck her head out and turned her head so her ear was facing them. She was trying to hear their conversation.

The only words she heard clearly were, "Surprise, quiet, be there," and "shut up."

She returned to normal, normal for her at least, and waited for Kiba to come back so they could finish their errand.

When Kiba came back, he smiled and said, "Let's go now knows what to do for Hanbi's," he stressed her name, "party." He shot a glare at Naruto over his shoulder.

Naruto put his hands up and nodded.

Kiba smiled for a second then released his face muscles. He then turned to Hinata and said, "Come on, we need to get the damn cups," and stalked off leaving Hinata too hurriedly to say goodbye to Naruto and Shino.

"Bye Naruto. Bye Shino and left.

Naruto thought for a moment. He turned to Shino and asked, "Why didn't she stutter that time?"

Shino shrugged. "I don't know."

Naruto shrugged too. "Weird." They then left to go to the hyuga mansion for Hinata's party.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there's the story. I hope you enjoyed it and continue to rate/comment/something.i like good critisism(?) and dont be mean to me with your comments thanks so much for reading


	5. hinata's party part 2

Well here's the storyl on he , I didn't know what I would write.I barely finished it today.I hope you like you don't will eventually be something that you'll read and enjoy.

One more thing and I'll stop talking.I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I own this plot.

________________________________________________________________________

Hinata and Kiba walk back to the mansion after they get cups.

Kiba waits for Hinata to open the door.

Hinata opened the door and walked inside. She noticed everything was dark. She walked to the main dining room where Hanabi's party was. Kiba followed her.

Hinata was confused. Why would all the lights be off? And where was everyone? She continued walking. She turned back to Kiba and noticed he didn't think anything was strange. He smiled at her and motioned for her to keep walking.

She did even though she was suspicious.

When they reached the main "party" room, the door was closed. She looked back at Kiba who motioned for her to open the door.

She rolled her eyes but opened the door. It looked exactly the same except now, the lights were off and no one was in there.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and walked over to the light switch. She switched the light on and…….

Nothing happened.

Kiba looked around and saw no one. He looked around some more and said, "What the hell!? Where is every-"Kiba looked at Hinata with wide eyes hoping she didn't know what he'd said. He started walking to the closet and opened the door.

"Surprise!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!"

Thud.

"Oh Kiba! I thought you were Hinata."

"Why would Hinata go over to the closet!?!?"

"Uh-uh" (I don't know sound)

Kiba looked up at Naruto and wondered what mental facility he escaped from.

Naruto held out his hand to help Kiba up. Kiba growled but accepted his hand.

Hinata looked over at one of her best friends and her crush.

Naruto walked over to her and hugged her and said, "Happy Birthday Hinata!!"

Hinata momentarily forgot how to breathe. Her face turned red and she came close to fainting.

Luckily, Kiba, being resourceful, had a glass of freezing cold water in his hands. As soon as Naruto moved away, the water hit her.

Hinata's eyes widened and she blinked a few times. She turned and glared at Kiba. He smiled innocently.

Naruto looked around and asked, "Where is every-"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why are you screaming, you girlie men?

"I swear. I don't think my heart can take anymore of this. Thank God, you're birthday only comes around once every year Hinata. Or else, I'd be dead."

"Stop being over dramatic Kiba."

"Shut up Shino!! You weren't also scared by Naruto!"

"How scary can Naruto be?"

"I'll have you know, if you're not prepared for it, you'll be scared spit less. So suck on that Shikamaru."

Shikamaru made a face at Kiba and went over to Hinata. "I almost bought you a present. And I almost wrapped it. So instead of doing all of that, I brought you money." He offered Hinata the five dollars he brought for her.

"Thanks Shikamaru." She took the money and pocketed it.

Naruto came up and said, "I saw this cute snow globe so I bought it for you. Do you like it?"

Hinata took the snow globe and stared at it. It was a snow globe with two teddy bears kissing.

Neji came up and saw what the snow globe depicted. He took the snow globe out of Hinata's hands. He tossed it two times then made motions as if he were going to toss it. "I wonder what would happen if I 'accidentally' dropped it."

"I would be I jail and you would be dead."

"Why?"

"Because I would have killed you inhumanly." Hinata smiled sweetly and then dropped it.

Neji smiled and made the motion as if he were going to slam it down on the ground.

Tenten came up and snatched the globe from Neji. She glared at him and handed Hinata the globe back.

"Here you go Hinata."

"Thank you Tenten."

"Can we eat now?"

Ino said, "Shut up Chouji. No food."

"What?!?! Then why the hell am I here?"

"Because I wanted to go."

"Oh." Chouji thought for a minute. "Hey wait. If you wanted to go, then why'd I have to come?"

Ino rolled her eyes and held his hand.

Chouji looked down at their combined hands, then, with a big cocky grin forming, looked forward.

"Oh now I remember."

Shikamaru looked over at his teammates. He shook his head. H told them, "I don't know ho to warn not to hurt the other one. It's more than likely Ino will hurt Chouji but then again, Chouji won't be able to take much crap. So who to warn." He shook his head again.

Shikamaru looked over, very smooth, very casual over at the sand kunoichi. She looked cute today. He was kinda glad that he rolled out of bed today.

Temari looked at the weird people. She didn't even know Hinachi yet she'd been invited. Maybe Hinachi liked one of her brothers. She looked at the shadow boy casually. He turned his head away rapidly. Aw. How cute. The little genius liked her. If he weren't weird, she might like him. Or maybe why she might like him more. Temari huffed and walked over to her brothers. To the anti-social side.

Jiraya looked around at all the pretty, young, fine, perfectly proportioned, young, sexy, hot, fine women. He wondered if he'd died ad gone to heaven. No. He wasn't going to heaven.

He looked at the door and watched Tsunade walk in. Yup. He had died and gone to heaven. Proof. Tsunade never would've let him look at-

"Stop staring Jiraya before I have to knock your eyes back in again."

Jiraya dropped his eyes and mumbled to himself, "I knew it. I'm not going to heaven."

"If you go to heaven, I'm going to hell."

Jiraya glared at Tsunade.

Kakashi walked up to Hinata and said, "Happy birthday Hinata. How old are we today?"

"17"

"How sweet. Well, here's your present. I hope you like it."

"Thanks. Where is it?"

"Right here." He turned to Naruto and said, "Now."

Naruto nodded and leaned in and kissed her on her cheek.

Hinata's eyes widened, her face went glowing red and she was a second from passing out when Kiba, for some insane reason, pantsed Naruto.

"Kiba! What the hell?! Hinata doesn't want to see this!"

Hinata's eyes widened even more at the sight of his fox-covered orange boxers.

She vaguely heard Kiba say,"Not true," to Naruto's comment.

When Hinata woke up again, she was on her bed with Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and Ino around her bed.

"You okay Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm fine Kurenai-sensei."

Suddenly the door burst open and Naruto came in shouting,"Hinata! I told Kiba that sight was bad! He didn't believe me! I'm sorry Hinata! It was all Kiba! Forgive me!"

Naruto jumped onto Hinata's bed and he hugged her.

Hinata's eyes widened and Kiba said, "Oh great. Now she's going to faint again."

"It's not my fault! She always faints around me!" He looked at Hinta. "Why do you faint when I come around?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "Uh Um."

Kiba cut in. "Because you're all up in her space and she wants to hit you but she can't. So she holds her breathe so as to **not** hit you."

Hinata whispered to Kiba, "thanks."

Kiba smirked.

Ino asked, "Are you good? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now."

"Okay then, I'm going to go and hang out with Chouji."

"Aw how cute. A plus-sized kid and a bitch. I bet it'll last forever." Kiba said sarcastically.

"What did you call me?"

"Uh-oh." Kiba turned around and looked at Chouji. "Hey Chouji."

"What did you call me?" His eyes were on fire.

"I called you plus-sized. Not fat. Because you're not. You're perfect." Kiba rambled on and on.

Chouji advanced on him slowly, "What did you call Ino?"

Kiba cowered. "Don't hurt me."

Shino walked over and slung his arm over Chouji's shoulders and turned him around. "I think the cake's being cut."

Chouij relaxed. "Fine. But I will remember this Kiba." He shot a glare at Kiba over his shoulder.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Naruto leaned down and said to Hinata, "Come on. We need to get you back to the party." He grabbed Hinata's arm and yanked her out of her bed. He nearly dragged her to the main dining room.

When they got there, she saw all her closest friends and family there. Even her father.

"Da-Da-Dad?"

"Hello Hinata. Happy Birthday."

"I thought you were busy."

"And not be here for my daughter's birthday? That's insane. Of course I'm here."

It was no secret that Hiashi Hyuuga thought Naruto, Garra, Kiba and Shino were animals. Animals were never allowed inside the mansion. That's why Akamaru never came in.

Hinata looked over at her friends. Kiba was growling, and Shino actually looked mad.

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrows were raised.

Naruto, being Naruto, didn't notice. Naruto just kept pulling Hinata so she could sit down next to him.

Hinata was worried. What was her father going to say to him?

"Why are all these animals here?" Kiba, Shino, and Gaara's shoulders hunched. Naruto ignored him.

"Especially the fox."

Naruto's shoulder's hunched up.

Hiashi continued to berate Naruto. "That fox boy is so pathetic. He can't do anything. He'd be better off dead. The Yodamine's kid will never be anything. And he wants to Hokage? Ha. That'll never happen."

"That's enough."

Everyone turned and looked at Hinata. She hadn't raised her voice much but she did have the effect she wanted. Everyone was quiet and watching them.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said that's enough." Hinata looked up at her father.

"Why you disgraceful-"

"No. I am not disgraceful. I happen to be sticking up for my friends. If you don't like it, go to your perfect child."

"If Neji were my son-"

"Well Neji isn't. He will never be your son. I want you to stop saying mean things to my friends. All of them."

Naruto looked at Hinata. She had an angry flush on her cheeks and she was challenging anyone to go against her with her eyes. He'd never seen her like this. She was normally shy and quiet. Now… She was different. For the good. He liked this more confident Hinata. She was like Sakura except she didn't use her fist to get what she wanted.

Hiashi looked at Hinata angrily. He nodded resignedly. "Alright."

He thought to himself, 'She's getting stronger. When she's the head, she needs to be that strong. Good for her.'

Kiba and Naruto's mouth fell open; Gaara and Shino actually looked surprised. Actually, to be truthful, everyone was surprised. Chouji had waken up Shikamaru and told him what was going on. Konkuro looked bored and Lee was crying, going on and on about how it was beautiful to see someone gain their confidence and Neji was laughing. He'd never seen his uncle look contrite until now. It was funny because Hinata caused it.

Hinata then got up, walked over, and kissed Naruto on the mouth. That caused even more startled looks. All the Sand sibs had there eyebrows (if they had them) raised. Neji looked mad. Lee and Guy were crying, talking about such beauty. Beautiful. Kiba was laughing his ass off. Ino was clapping, Chouji didn't care, there was food, and Shikamaru said, "Finally." Shino took off his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sakura actually looked mad and Sasuke looked… bored. Tenten was trying to hold Neji back. He wanted to yank them apart and of course Hiashi was angry.

When Hinata finished kissing Naruto, she kept her head up and didn't faint. Meanwhile, Naruto looked stunned. His mouth was open, his eyes were wide and he seemed stuck on pause.

Hinata waved her hand in front of his face. "Na- Naruto?" She asked timidly.

Naruto came back from his momentary daze and smiled cocky. "So um Hinata. What's up?"

Hinata's face fell. "'What's up? What's up'"

Sasuke said,"Man you're dense dobe."

Shikamaru said, "Wrong thing to say buddy."

"'What's up?!?! What's up?!?!' Is that all you can say after I kissed you?! Basically telling you I like you! You're so stupid sometimes Naruto." She threw her hands up and stalked back to her seat. She plopped down with an angry look on her face.

Naruto looked confused now. "Wha- What? You like me?"

Hinata's eyes bulged and Kiba said, "Duh stupid! Why do you think she always faints around you? You think she's that weird? Can you be any denser?"

Naruto got mad. "I'm sorry. So I didn't notice Hinata likes me. Big whoop."

"It is a big whoop. Especially tonight. You just gave her the best present ever and you took it away."

Naruto glare at Shino. "Shut up Shino. I liked you better when you were silent." He turned to Hinata and asked her only, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Hinata looked up at him shyly. (She's sitting, He's standing) "Do you want to?"

"Only if you stay confident. I like you better this way."

Hinata smiled sweetly. She nodded.

The rest of the party went on without anything else happening.

Well there's the story.I hope you liked it.I enjoyed writing it.i added angst for my bro but it didn't work as well as I wanted it you like it up is neji and tenten(eventually).so please comment and rate,(are they the same thing?)so .(also what does ja ne mean?)thanks to whoever answers my questions.


	6. neji and tenten

Here's Neji and Tenten. I actually wrote it in one day. Aren't you happy for me? Just as a warning, Neji gets made fun of, quite a lot. Also there's going to be some dirty comments made. And I have nothing against the gay community. It's just what guy friends do when they make fun of each other. I think it's good. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Have fun reading though.

After Hinata's party….

Neji's pacing. They've just left Hinata's birthday party and Neji is mad. That little A.D.D freak was dating his normal cousin. That wasn't going to last long.

Because he knew, he just knew, Naruto still liked Sakura. And he knew, Hinata would be hurt when she found out.

"Neji. Stop pacing. You're giving me a headache."

"It's not youthful Neji's fault he's worried about his youthful cousin found the flames of youth."

"Lee. I am going to kill you."

Lee looked worried. "Why?" he strangledly asked.

"Because what you just said, makes me think that my cousin and that demon are doing it."

Lee thought about it. His eyes widened. "Neji! No, I didn't mean it like that! Stop moving closer!"Neji took another step closer. Lee stepped back. "Neji. I didn't mean it. Ah! Tenten! Hide me!" He ran for it when Neji was 3 steps away from him. He was now hiding behind Tenten who had a headache forming.

She looked behind her at Lee. She glared at Neji. "Neji. Stop moving before you find out what the dirt taste like."

"Pfft. Just move so I get Lee and I'll leave you alone." He advanced again.

"Neji." Tenten's eyebrow was twitching. "One more step."

Neji took a step.

Thud!

Tenten and Lee looked down at Neji who had nig lump forming on the back of his head.

When Neji sat up, he spit dirt out of his mouth.

"Taste good?"

Neji glared at Tenten.

Lee opened his mouth to speak when Guy cut in. "Neji what is going on? Life not treatin' ya good?"

"His cousin is dating Naruto." was Lee's tiny reply.

Neji growled, almost as well as Akamaru.

Tenten glared down at Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes. He got up and stated, "That demon is going to hurt her. I just know it."

Whack!

"Will you please stop hitting me?"

"I will. When you stop being stupid."

"How am I being stupid?!"

"Well because, first off, you doubt your cousin's choice in guys."

"Well she is dating Naruto."

Tenten glared down at Neji. "Do you like being on the floor?"

Neji made an angry face.

Tenten smiled. Lee said, "Naruto is actually a nice guy. He's found the flames of- Ahhh!!!"

Neji had tackled Lee. Poor Lee. He was getting his face beat in.

"No! Take! That! Back! He has found no flame, no youth, no nothing! He's not going to do anything with my cousin! And I'm going to. Make1 Sure! Of! It!" He punched Lee one more time then he rolled off of him. Lee continued to lay there with blood dripping off of his face.

"Neji."

Neji opened one eye and looked up at Tenten and got scared.

Tenten literally had fire in her eyes and she was having a little difficulty breathing.

Neji got up. "Now Tenten. Don't be mad He brought it on himself. Tenten. Stop coming closer. Tenten!" Neji ran into a tree and Tenten was still advancing.

"Tenten. Please." He whispered. "Please don't hurt me."

Tenten got in his face and said, with a voice shaking with anger, "Don't hurt Lee because you're cousin is finally happy. Don't hurt Lee because you're the one' who's angry. Lee is just being Lee. Everyone is youthful to him. Don't take it bad. And just because you're pissy about being alone doesn't mean you should take your anger out on anyone. Especially Naruto, Lee, or Hinata. You understand me?"

Neji nodded with a terrified look on his face. "Ok. I will. Just don't hurt me again."

Last time Neji had pissed Tenten off, he couldn't move for a month. Full body cast suck.

Lee got up with assistance from Guy. "Neji! Do not harm the youthful Lee just because he is happy for the even more youthful Naruto and Hinata." Lee wiped his face of the blood.

"I am going to-"

"It is not their fault their fault that they found the flames of youth and love. Their love is…. So pure and beautiful."

Guy looked at Lee and the next thing you know…

"Lee!"

"Guy!"

"Lee!"

"Guy!"

"Lee!"

"Guy!"

"Lee!"

"Guy!"

"Lee!"

"Guy!"

Tears were streaming down their faces as the wave crashed down with the beautiful sunset behind it.

Neji and Tenten just stared.

"I swear. If I didn't know you had dated Lee, I would wonder if he was gay."

"Yeah. Me too."

As Guy and Lee continued to hug, Neji said,"I swear. I will do almost anything to never see this again."

"Me too."

They shuddered as their sensei and friend continued to hug.

Neji looked at Tenten. "Will you go on a date with me to remind me that I'm straight?"

"Oh nice way to ask me out."

"I didn't mean it like that. Except, I feel as if I'm turning gay every time I see that genjutsu. So do you want out go out with me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Maybe? No one says maybe to a Hyuga."

"Well I guess I should go in a record book or something because I just did."

"Tenten."

"You don't even want to go out with me. You just want to go out with me so you can feel straight again, queer."

"Shut up Tenten!"

"Oh I'm just kidding. I know you're not gay. You can't be. You'd be killed if you were. Also because the gay community wouldn't have you."

"Tenten!"

"I'm kidding. I apologize to the gay community for insulting them."

"Tenten!!"

"He he. Fine. I'll stop."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"As more than a friend? And don't lie. I have ways to find out if you are."

"I do- Hey wait. What are those ways?"

"Just my ways. Answer the question."

"Okay, okay. Yes I do like you." Neji looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

Tenten left.

"Tenten where are you going?"

"To talk to Hinata."

"Why?"

"My ways remember?"

"Wait. Hold up. Hinata doesn't know if I do or don't."

"Actually she does." Tenten continued walking even as Neji caught up to her.

"How?"

"Well. For one, you talk in your sleep, when you're not snoring, and Hinata can hear you. Second there's your 'secret' hiding place for your diary. By the way nice cover on that thing."

"Shut up. There are only girlie journals and besides, it was either a unicorn or a Hannah Montana one. The unicorn will win every time,"

Neji continued walking. He stopped and so did Tenten. They faced ach other." Wait you guys looked through my room?"

"Yes. Yes we did."

"You didn't find much did you?"

"Actually we did. How many orange books do ya need? 1 would be enough. Not 10. Also what the hell were those pictures labeled Weapons Mistress? Where the hell did you find them?"

"Uh…. Internet."

"Also why do you have so many tissue boxes and lotion bottles? I know you don't cry and you can't be that ashy. So why you need them all?"

"Uh uh uh ha. That's actually funny." Neji was getting flustered.

"Wow. I didn't know stuttering ran in the family. Explains where Hinata got it from."

"Shut up Tenten."

"Do you get lonely? Is that why you have all those tissues and lotions? To protect against chafing?"

"Shut up Tenten!"

"He he. This is fun."

Tenten turned and walked off in search of Hinata.

"Wait can I come?'

"Sure. Just use your tissues."

"Tenten!"

"Kidding. Kidding. Oh hey Hinata." Hinata was running toward them. She was caring a unicorn journal.

"Hey my diary. I mean my journal."

Hinata stopped when she saw Neji. Tenten took the "journal" from Hinata and flipped through it.

Neji realized what was going on. "Hey! Stop that." And he tried to grab his "journal" from her.

Tenten didn't give it back to him. She continued to look through it till she got to the latest entry. "Wow Neji. You know, if you typed this, and mass-produced this, you could put Jiraya out of work. But why am I the star? Why not someone else?"

Neji's face turned red. From anger or embarrassment, no one could tell.

"By the way Neji," Tenten said as she walked away with his diary, "I guess we can go out since you seem to 'like' me. Hopefully for more than this body," Tenten said sarcastically. "Also give your right hand a break. No tissues should be wasted tonight." She and Hinata left to go hang out.

Well there you go. Nice story no? A little bit of crude humor but I wanted Neji to be very different from his original character. Hope you liked it and will continue to read my story. If not, oh well. Please rate and comment, (no answer: are they the same?)Thanks for reading. Next up is kiba and an original character. (There are just not enough girls in that show.)Konica. It's good. (I have that .no waiting for me to write that. Just to type .)Thanks. Read and review. Smiles for you all that does.


	7. kiba and konaka

Here's Kiba's story. He has an original character (oc) because there are not enough girls. So three people get original characters. If you don't like it, don't read it. (I hope you do because I feel special when people read my stuff. Hehe) this was written before I had the beginning written. Hope you enjoy the read.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kiba looked over at the new kids. They were kinda weird. Even Sakura's cousin, Kaeda. Especially the pretty one. Her name was Konaka. She was tall, almost as tall as him. She had brown hair and gray eyes. She also had pale skin, full lips, and a straight nose. The only imperfection he could see was the small nick in her neck, right were her pulse was. Suddenly she looked over at him. He looked away.

Kiba knew she'd seen him staring. It was his fault.

He sensed someone coming up behind him. He turns his head to the left and nearly smacks into Shino. Kiba pulls away and falls off the bench.

Shino's standing there and says, "Hi." And waves.

Kiba shoots up and he yells at Shino,"Why the hell did you come up behind me like that?! I could have killed you if I wanted to!"

Shino looks at the ground and says, "No, You couldn't have. There's no kunai on the ground so you obviously weren't prepared."

Shino looks past Kiba and sees the new group. He looks back at Kiba and asks, "Were you staring at the new people again?"

Kiba gets flustered, "WH-what? No. Why would I be looking at them?" The blush on his cheeks giving him away.

Shino looks around him, then asks, "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba says, "He's currently being rid of fleas. Have any clue as of how he got them Shino?"

Shino smiles and says, "They were playing and jumped onto Akamaru and others followed. Not my fault in the slightest."

Kiba nodes and says, "Sure it's not."

Kiba looks behind him then faces Shino who's shaking his head. Kiba holds up his hands and asks, "What?" and drops his hands.

Shino says, "She's not even looking over here. She doesn't want to see you make an ass of yourself. Oh too late."

Kiba asks, "What are you talking about?"

"You and your girlfriend over there."

Kiba says, "Shhh!!!" and looks behind him. He faces Shino again and says, "Shut up dude. That's not even funny."

"To you it's not."

"Oh bite me."

"I'll leave that to your girlfriend."

"I'm going to hurt you."

"With what? Your invisible kunai?"

"Shino, I'm warning you."

"You know you can't win, right?"

"Wanna bet?"

A minute later…

"Oof!" Kiba lands on his back after Shino tosses him in a circle I the air.

Shino looks down at Kiba and says, "Told ya so."

Kiba looks up at Shino and he says, "You suck so bad."

Shino leaned down and said,"Ya know your girlfriend was watching the whole thing? She saw you fall. In fact," a fly comes up to Shino and buzzes at him. Shino nodes and says, "She was laughing at you. She even said, 'the dog boy need to learn balance' How mean is that?"

Kiba growls and jumps up. He opens his mouth to speak and a bark sounds. His eyes widen and he starts looking for his friend Akamaru.

The new kids start screaming and Kiba looks over there and sees Akamaru running over to him.

Kiba opens his arms and Akamaru runs into them.

"Hey boy! Nice seeing you again."

"Aarf! Aarf!"

"What did you do?"

"Aarf! Aarf!"

"You are bad! What color were they?"

"Aarf!"

"They were green?"

"Aarf!"

Shino looks over and asks, "What are you two talking about?"

Kiba looks over at him and says, "Well when Akamaru ran, he ran under the pretty one with the brown hair. As you can see, she's wearing a skirt. Do you know what we are talking about now?"

Shino nodes and says, "I see. You're bad Kiba."

"Me?! I didn't do anything! It was all Akamaru!"

"Yeah but you don't have to get all excited about knowing what color her panties are."

"Oh I'm sorry . I forgot you're gay! You aren't excited about it so you must be."

"Am not! I happen to not be in love with her!"

"Neither am I!"

"Explains why you keep looking at her!"

"Not so freakin' loud! I don't want her to hear us!"

"Oh a little too late for that one!"

While they were arguing, Konaka, Kaeda, and Ryu were listening and watching. (Ryu looked a lot like the street fighter guy in white. Except he was short. ) Ryu being the smart-ass said, "I think they're arguing about you Konaka."

"Shut up Ryu. They aren't." Konaka looked over at the bug and dog boys again. They were fighting now. With there fists this time. The dog was bouncing and the dog boy went flying as the bug boy flipped him again. She winced as he hit the ground with a very loud thud.

Dog boy jumped up and tackled bug boy. You could hear the oof as dog boy connects with his stomach.

Konaka looked away when she started seeing them yank the other's hair. What a bunch of girlie men. They obviously were a couple.

Ryu, being the smart ass said, "Oh how sweet. They're fighting over you Konaka."

Kaeda chuckled. Konaka shot a glare at her and she stopped.

Kaeda asked, "Why are you so mad? They're not bad looking. At least you have two guys fighting over you. I don't even have one."

Konaka looked over at the boys again. This time bug boy was being attacked by the dog while dog boy was scratching at his hair and attacking flies.

The dog boy swung up and tackled bug boy again. This time the dog helped. Dog boy straddled bug boy's chest and pinned his arms to the side. Dog boy thrust his arms up in victory.

Konaka saw a swarm of something headed toward them.

The dog boy must have either sensed or heard them because he turned around and looked at it.

He jumped off the bug boy and said, "Damn you Shino! That's cheating."

Dog boy started running toward them. The swarm continued to follow him.

The little group separated so he could run. He passed then the swarm passed. Konaka could now see that they were bees chasing him.

She looked at the dog boy and saw him jump over a small wall into… the woman's baths.

You hear the splash then you hear him gasp for breath, once he resurfaces, then you hear him say, "Damn it! Please don't hurt me!"

Kiba, who's in the woman's baths, looks around at all the girls and says, "Damn it! Please don't hurt me!" and all the girls scream.

When they reach him, he gets smacked by the owner's arms. For about 10 minutes, they beat him up. He doesn't even try to block. He's too distracted. Suddenly he hears Sakura scream, "You think you can watch us bathe?"

Kiba's eyes expand and he screams, "Oh crap! Please don't hurt me! I'm begging you please!"

Of course, Sakura doesn't listen. She swings her arm back and gives him a chakra full uppercut.

He goes flying over the wall. He lands on his back. His eyes are closed. He's in pain all over.

When he, finally, can open his eyes, Kiba looks up into Konaka's face. He stares at her and blinks a few times. She looks down and doe the same.

Akamaru comes running up and barks at Kiba to get up. Kiba looks at Akamaru and says, "No. I'm lying here for a few minutes. And I don't care. Shino cheated." (Akamaru had also barked "you lost.")

Kiba looks back up at Konaka and says, "Hi. I'm Kiba. What's your name?"

"I'm Konaka. Um, I got a question for you."

"As you can see, I'm not going anywhere for a few minutes. So go ahead."

"Do you know what the dog is saying?"

"Yup."

Ryu and Kaeda crowd around and look at Kiba. Ryu, being the "smart" one says, "Were the girls naked in there?"

Kaeda slaps his arm and glares at him. Ryu goes, "What I do now?"

Kiba goes, "Yes they were. Explains how I got beat up so bad."

Shino comes over and says, "Get up Kiba."

Kiba responds, "No. You cheated. I'm not talking to you."

Shino says, "Get up now, unless you want to be embarrassed."

Kiba shakes his head. "You can't embarrass me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Two words: Mr. Cuddles."

Kiba lies there for another second then he gets up. He stands up fully and cracks his back. "Ah, that's better." He looks at Konaka and says, "Nice meeting you and your friends. But now I have to be going. Bye."

He turned and started walking away. Konaka said, "Bye Kiba. Nice meeting you."

"Same to you too."

Well there's the story. I think it's good. It was done before I got some confidence. So it's not as good as some of them. Also if you don't like oc's, sorry. But there is not enough girls in that show. so obviously I had to. I hope you like it and you review and rate (?)

Comment and stuff. Please continue to read. I should have a bitch fight up. If you read it, you'll understand. It's not important I just wanted to use it. He he. Hinat's kickn butt and takin names. Classic. Hope you like it so far.


	8. sakura and hinata go at it

Here is the bitch fight. You continue to read it and you'll understand. But you don't have to. It's just filler. Thought it be kewl. If you read I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Later that day at Ichraku's(?)….

Naruto is there with Hinata the day after Hinata's birthday party. It is their first date. Hinata's quiet, still unable to believe she's dating him. And Naruto, who has ramen, is too busy eating.

But, he's not so busy eating that he doesn't notice when Sakura slides in to the seat next to him.

Sakura leans in so this way her (flat) chest would brush against Naruto with every move, ever breathe and every shift.

"Oh Naruto! How are you? Let me buy you another bowl of ramen."

Naruto wasn't going to turn down a free bowl of ramen. "Sure Sakura! Why not buy Hinata another bowl too?" Just because there was a free bowl of ramen, he wasn't going to forget his new girlfriend.

Sakura made a face then said, "I don't think I have enough money for her too. Why don't me and you move down so we can talk about old times?"

He looks at Hinata who has an eyebrow raised and is looking at Sakura as if she was planning her demise.

"How about we stay here?"

"No Naruto. I want to be alone with you. Naruto did you get a haircut?"

"No."

"Good. Don't. It looks fantastic like it is. My Naruto. You-"

"No. **MY **Naruto. "

Sakura looked at Hinata. "What did you say to me?"

"I said **MY **Naruto."

Sakura shook her head and ignored her. "Naruto, if you're not doing anything later, do you want to go out with me?"

"Get the hell away from my man."

Naruto and Sakura looked at Hinata. Sakura said, "Don't be mad because he wants a real woman."

Naruto looked at both girls and exclaimed, "Yay!!! I have girls fighting over me!! YAY!!! I'm better than Sasuke!"

Hinata tells Sakura, "I'll kick your ass if you talk to my man like that again."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Please bitch. You can't do shit. I'd beat you then after I did that, I'd talk to him some more."

Hinata laughs. "You? Beat me? Ha. What are you going to do? Faint? You're pathetic."

"At least I don't faint when he comes around."

"Neither do I, you stupid fangirl."

Sakura stiffened. "At least I can keep a man's attention."

That was it. Hinata got up and dragged Sakura, by her hair, to the floor. Hinata started beating Sakura to a pulp. Sakura threw a right hook and made Hinata hit the floor. Sakura got on top of Hinata and tried to hit her. Hinata was ready for her and blocked all her punches. She even rolled them over so Hinata was on top.

Everyone showed up and saw the fight. Shikamaru asks, "What are they fighting about?"

Naruto smiles and shouts, "ME!!!!!!!!! They both want me! YAY!!"

Everyone laughs. They look over at the girls and see that it's ended. Hinata's on top of Sakura and shouts in her face, "What now bitch?!?! You can't do nothing!" She slaps Sakura once, twice.

Sakura has a black eye, a bloody nose, and a patch of hair missing. Hinata got away a little less scathed. She only had a cut lip.

Naruto walked over and gently lifted her off of Sakura. Naruto shook his head. "Man this is fun. I like dating you." He looked down at Sakura and said, "Sorry Sakura. I can't go on a date with you any time soon."

He turned and walked away still caring Hinata. Sakura continued to lay there.

There's the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. there's more to come. Shino and be kind and comment and rate and review and all that good stuff. It rocks. Good stuff welcome. I won't beg. (Yet.)


	9. Shikamaru And Temari

Here is Shikamaru and Temari's story. Please enjoy and please know that this is my interpretation of them. So yeah. Hope you enjoy and stuff.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, on a hill with clouds rolling by…

"Hey I remember you. I went up against you in the Chunnin exams. You gave up."

Shikamaru looks up at Temari and says, "Oh crap. I'm screwed."

Temari stops walking towards him. "How do you know I just don't want to talk?"

"That's all girls do. Talk, talk, talk. Can girls be quiet for 5 minutes?"

"Shut the hell up! Guys talk more than girls do and you know it."

"Bull. We have to listen to all the crap you talk."

"Well if you actually listened to us, we'd be nice and not tell you all of the stupid details you don't want to hear."

Shikamaru scoffs. "Not true. You love to disturb a guy's sleep."

"Do not! Maybe if you were nicer I wouldn't and besides give me one example of how girls disturb your sleep?"

"Example A! You! If you were nicer, I'd be asleep!"

"Oh that's all you do lazy!"

"Yeah. And?"

"You know something?"

"No clue. Why don't you fill me in?"

"Tour cute when you're mad."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he shouts, "No! Hell no!! Take that back!! I don't want a girlfriend. They're too troublesome."

"Well, oh well. I like you and you're going to take me out for ramen later."

"NO!!!!!!!! Why?!?!?! Why me?!?!?!?!?!?"

There's Temari and Shika. I imagine h would indeed be like that. I hope you enjoyed it and will please rate/comment/review. Gracias (thanks)


	10. shino hana

Here is the begging of Shino and Hana, Kiba's sister. There is two parts that will lead into a fight and stuff and stuff. It's good. Hope you like. Smiles.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

After the bitch fight between Hinata and Sakura…

Shino goes over to Kiba's house shortly after the bitch fight between Hinata and Sakura. Kiba couldn't seem to stop talking about the new girl.

"Damn she's pretty. Do you think she likes dogs? What about ramen? When I ask her out, I don't want to seem like an idiot."

"Too late for that."

"Shut up Shino!"

Shino smiled inwardly. (Outside, nothing.) Kiba was so easy to rile up.

"How long do you think it'll take Sakura to heal, considering how badly Hinata beat her?"

"Her outside wounds will heal on a few days. Her inside wounds… most likely never."

"Ah."

When they got to the Inuzuka Compound (?) Hana's feeding the dogs. "Okay now that you've feed them, what am I having for dinner?"

"How about a big pile of nothing with zero on the side and nada to drink? Sound good?"

Kiba's face deadpanned. "Fine. I guess me and Shino can go to Ichiraku's, although Shino wanted homemade food."

"No I didn't."

"Shut up Shino. Hana hates treating guest bad. Shut up and get free food."

Hana rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever. Fine. I'll make you some food. Kiba, why don't you go clean up for lunch?"

"What about Shino?"

"Yeah, what about Shino?"

"Shino you sweat too, even though I wonder how it doesn't seep through your jacket, so obviously you need to clean up too."

"True, but Shino's stench isn't affecting my nose. Yours is. So go up and put some deodorant on. No. You know what. Take a shower. That'll be even better."

Kiba growls but gets up to do as she says.

Shino's sitting there bored and emotionless.

Hana's making lunch. Sandwiches and cookies. (I like cookies.) Hana asks casually, "Are you going to be doing anything tomorrow?"

"Probably not."

"Hm." She continues to make lunch. "Well if it's not too much trouble, could you come by and help me give some dogs some shots?"

"Why not ask Kiba?"

"Because he's going to be busy. Besides Kiba's too impatient. You need to be patient to work with dogs in that way."

Shino nodes and asks, "When?"

"Around lunch time."

"Why not earlier?"

"Because I have other errands to do. So will you help m? I'll even throw in lunch."

Shino says, "Sure."

Then Kiba comes running down the stairs, after hi shower, dressed, with his hair still wet. (I bet that smells nice.(:)

"So let's eat so we can get back out there and spar."

Shino nodes.

There's the story. It's the intro to Shino and Hana. I hope you enjoyed it. Want to fond out more? Wait till about three more chapters after this. Drama ensues. Please rate, review and comment. Comments would be nice. Even from one person. So thanks for reading and I'll try to post more soon.


	11. snow globes and mr cuddles

Okay this one is just filler. Just something that I thought I would do. It sorta leads into Kiba continued so you know you don't have to read it but its here. Something else to read. So read the story and give comments and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OT CHARACTER. I do own the people you don't know. ( Hana I don't)

Kiba and Shino are over at Hinata's house, in her room, looking at her stuff. When suddenly, Kiba's eye catches a snow globe on her shelf. He says, "Ooo. A snow globe." and he walks over to it. Hinata comes in when he grabs it.

She sees Kiba playing with it and exclaims, "What the hell are you doing?"

She scared Kiba so much, he dropped it.

The three of them watch, as if in slow motion, the snow globe falls to the ground.

They see it shatter.

Shino says, "Run man. Run why you still can."

Kiba says, "Shut up." He looks back at Hinata and says, "I'm so sorry. Tell me where I can get you another one."

"You can't. Naruto got it for me."

"Uh-oh."

"Told you to run."

Hinata was looking at the remains of her snow globe. She looks up at Kiba and she turns to her pack (They have a mission coming up.) and pulls out Mr. Cuddles.

Kiba sees this and gasps, "No!"

Hinata smiles cruelly and puts three fingers in the hole in his neck. Kiba sees it and tries to get Mr. Cuddles from her. She runs away. Shino watches them. Kiba gives chase.

Hinata runs from Kiba outside the Hyuga (?) mansion. She stops and faces Kiba. She puts three fingers in the hole in Mr. Cuddle's neck. Three facing his head and three more facing the body.

Kiba stops running and shouts, "Mr. Cuddles!!"

Hinata shouts, "Yeah Mr. Cuddles will look good without his head!!! So come at me! I dare you!"

Kiba shouts, "Mr. Cuddles!!"

"I'm sure you'll have nightmares about his head missing so don't try anything!!"

"Mr. Cuddles!!!! Please don't hurt him!! He's innocent in all of this!!!"

"You broke my snow globe!! Anything's fair game now!!" She pulls a little. You can hear the stitches rip.

"Mr. Cuddles!! He didn't do anything to you!! Please just let him go! Mr. Cuddles! Mr. Cuddles. Take me instead! Hurt me! Not Mr. Cuddles!"

"Your own fault!!"

"Mr. Cuddles!! I need you!! Mr. Cuddles!! No!!!"

"You want me to leave Mr. Cuddles alone?"

"Yeeeeeeessssssssss!"

"Fine. Come here."

Kiba hesitantly takes a few steps toward her. When he's right in front of her, she grabs him and starts beating him.

Kiba gets away and sees Konaka. He runs behind her and says, "Hide me from Hinata! She wants to kill me!"

Hinata walks over to him.

"Ahhhh!!!! Please Hinata! I'll buy you a new one! Konaka! Please protect me!"

"Hinata, why don't you calm down. Naruto's looking for you."

There's the story. I know kiba acts different but it works. It's his teddy-dog. So next will be the continuation of kiba and konaka.


	12. kiba part 2

Here's the second part for Kiba. It flows from the snow globe attack. Hope you enjoy.

Kiba gets away and sees Konaka. He runs behind her and says, "Hide me from Hinata! She wants to kill me!"

Hinata walks over to him.

"Ahhhh!!!! Please Hinata! I'll buy you a new one! Konaka! Please protect me!"

"Hinata, why don't you calm down? Naruto's looking for you."

Hinata's whole demeanor changed. "Really? Ok. Where is he?"

"This is Naruto we're talking about. Where do you think he is?"

Hinata giggles and runs off in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"Thank you so much for saving me."

Konaka looked behind her and smiled at Kiba. "No problem."

Konaka had been searching for Hinata because they'd become fast friends. Hinata knew about her "little crush." And now, thanks to Hinata in a way, he was standing next to her.

Kiba tried to look and act cool but he knew he was failing miserably because he's already shown her how afraid of Hinata he was.

Konaka saw the stuffed animal on the ground and walked over to pick it up.

Unbeknownst to her, Kiba was staring at her behind as she bent over. His mouth fell open and a little bit of drool fell out of his mouth.

When she righted, he wiped his mouth of drool and closed his mouth.

Konaka turned around and faced Kiba. "Here's your ah-"

"Mr. Cuddles!!!!!!"

Kiba raced forward and yanked Mr. Cuddles from her grasp. He hugged Mr. Cuddles tightly and said,"Oh poor Mr. Cuddles. I'm sorry. I'll make sure that never happens again. Poor Mr. Cuddles. I love you."

Kiba had his eyes closed but they shot open when he heard a snort.

He blushed bright crimson when he realized he's done all that in front of Konaka.

Konaka looked at the little brown dog-bear. It was missing an eye, a ginourmous hole in the neck and a leg wanting to fall off. She asked, "How long have you had that thing?"

"Since I was two."

"Wow. No wonder it's so destroyed."

"Oh I didn't do that. It was Akamaru. He's my dog. When he was first teething, he would grab the first thing he saw and chew on it. We'', one day, he saw Mr. Cuddles and attacked him. It had been worse. I sewed the head back on. Unfortunately, the sight of Mr. Cuddles without his head cost me a few months of sleep. And also-"

Konaka kissed him.

Kiba's eyes widened but then they closed.

When they separated, Konaka sighed." Man, you talk too much."

Kiba got indignant. "I resent that. I never talk. I actually-"

Kiss again.

When they separated,"Just shut up."

Kiba glared at her a little but didn't say anything.

"Thank you. I mean honestly. You were going on and on about how you never talk. That's just sad. You didn't even notice-"

Kiss again.

Split. "Just shut up."

"Touché"

Kiba smirked. He heard the Hokage clock tower ring 3 times. He had to go see Hana for something at three. "Um. I have to go but do you want to hang out later?"

"Yeah. Sure." Konaka smiled widely and bit her bottom lip.

Kiba smiled widely too, showing his canines. "See ya."

"Ditto."

And Kiba left on his way to his house.

There's the story. I imagine Kiba does talk a lot when he's given the opportunity but whatever. Hope you like it and next up is shino's part: part two. So yeah the part of the review comment save to favorites that stuff. Do it and make me smile. Also if you've played the game ultimate ninja, you know what he says? If not. Ya-hoo!! Hehe. Sorry. So thanks for reading and all that good stuff. Gracias. (Thanks.)


	13. shino part two

Here's Shino's part. He's kind of a pimp. If you read you'll understand. My friend Stephanie told me that so yeah. Hope you like and enjoy.

Shino goes over to the Inuzuka Compound shortly after the little incident with Hinata's snow globe. He promised Hana that he'd help her with the dogs. He opens the door and sees that Hana has already started.

She looks up from the dog currently getting his shot and says, "hey Shino. Will you help me keep this dog still? Thanks a billion."

Shino nodes and holds the dog still. Hana injects the dog with its rabies shot.

Once that's done, she puts the needle down. "Well, now we're done."

Shino looks confused. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I finished them this morning."

"Then why'd you need me?"

"I needed to get you alone without the worry of my little brother showing up."

Shino was even more confused. "Why?"

"Well so I could do this." And she leans in and kisses Shino on the mouth and wraps her arms around him, pulling him against her.

Shino's eyes widen behind his glasses and his hands go up so that way he's not tempted to wrap his arms around her.

He finally realizes what is going on and pushes Hana off of him.

Hana is a little mad. "What's wrong? You didn't like my kiss?"

Shino couldn't find a way around that one. "I did enjoy it." Hana smiled. "But you're my, dare I say it, best friend's sister. I'm pretty sure it's written down somewhere where a guy, me can't kiss/date a friend's, Kiba's sister, you."

"Well dodo brain. I kissed you, remember? There's no rule against that."

Shino couldn't see the difference. "Yeah but if I kissed you back, then I'd be kissing you."

Hana rolled her eyes. "No. If you kiss back, then nothing's wrong. You're just reciprocating my emotions."

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Hana wrapped her arms around Shino's neck and pulled them closer to each other's mouth. "You do want to kiss me again don't you?"

Shino hesitantly nodded.

"Ok. So kiss me. Kiss me as if I weren't Kiba's sister."

She then pulled them even closer.

Shino nodded timidly. "O-O-Ok." He stammered. Then their lips meet.

They were busy exploring the other's mouth that they didn't hear the door open.

Wow. Wonder who's just shown up. Continue to read and you'll find out. Now please read review comment all that good stuff. Gracias (thanks)


	14. kiba vs shino

If you remember, someone just walked in when Hana and Shino were kissing. Who will it be? Here it goes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Hana wrapped her arms around Shino's neck and pulled them closer to each other's mouth. "You do want to kiss me again don't you?"

Shino hesitantly nodded.

"Ok. So kiss me. Kiss me as if I weren't Kiba's sister."

She then pulled them even closer.

Shino nodded timidly. "O-O-Ok." He stammered. Then their lips meet.

They were busy exploring the other's mouth that they didn't hear the door open.

Kiba walks into his house, expecting to find his sister giving the dogs their shots. Not giving Shino a cavity check.

Kiba's eyes widened for a second then narrowed to slits. "Hi guys." He started growling low in his throat.

Hana pulled away from Shino, with wide eyes. "Kiba! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back 'till later."

Kiba said, "Hinata was nice enough o let me live." He glared at Shino the entire time.

"Oh well. Shino was nice enough to help me with the dogs. You know he-"

"Shut up."

Hana stopped with her mouth open. She closed it then looked between her brother and Shino.

Shino was standing there and Kiba was glaring and growling.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why the hell were you kissing my sister?!?!"

Shino put up his hands and said, "She kissed me. I'm innocent."

"Nice to see where your loyalties lie."

"I'm sorry but I will save my own ass first before I even think about yours."

Hana rolled her eyes and smiled.

Kiba walked up to Shino, prepared to hit him when his mom showed up and saw what was going on.

"Kiba! Stop that right now! If you're going to fight, then fight outside! Not in here! I barely finished repairing the mess you made last time."

Kiba growled some more but nodded. He said to Shino, "Meet me at Training Ground 8."

Shino nodded.

"How could you be all up on my sister like that?"

"Technically, she was on me. I was innocent in all of this."

"Oh that's a lie. Guys are never innocent. I admit this."

"True but this time I am. Your sister said she needed help with some dogs and that you weren't going to be around to help."

Kiba thought about it. "Crap she did come on to you. Damn it. Let's forget about this."

"Oh hell no!! You said I did something I didn't do. That means that I have to kick your ass now. So come on Kiba."

Attack of some sort.

"Damn It Shino!"

Shortly After Spar Scene…

Kiba and Shino breathing hard. Kiba says, "Sorry about the accusation."

"Big word for you Kiba. Been reading again?"

"Shut up. Like I was saying. Sorry. And I don't mind you dating my sister."

"Then what the hell was all that about?"

Kiba shrugged. "Shock I guess. But I'm ok with it. By the way, make her cry," he paused and glared at Shino, "And I will kill you."

Shino nodes.

"Did you know Konaka and I are going out?"

"Dude seriously?"

"Did you just say dude?"

"I think I did. I'm catching the Kiba disease."

"Screw you."

Good friends again.

Also about the "Sparing scene" I'm too lazy to write that. Besides my sparing scenes suck. It's early or late, however you want to see it and my grammer and sense isn't all there so just enjoy. Comment review rate*sighs* that stuff. I'm tired yet not at the same time. So yeah Gracias (thanks)


	15. Kankuro and setsune

Here's Kankuro's (kankuro with an a) part. He has an oc (original character (I didn't know either)) because there aren't enough girls in the show. So yeah. Enjoy and read.

Kankuro looked at the tiny girl who couldn't reach the top shelf in the store. Her black hair swung as she jumped and failed again. He saw her scrunch up her face and try yet again. Kankuro decided to be nice so he walked over and grabbed the box she couldn't reach.

Setsune looked at the box she wanted get lifted up. She looks at the owner and is a little stunned. What guy wears make-up?

Kankuro dropped the box into her cart and continued walking. Kankuro was in awe. That girl looked like a child yet not at the same time. She had full red lips, a straight nose, and sparkling blue eyes that came close to Naruto's in color. He shook himself and continued walking.

Setsune watched the retreating figure's back and wondered why he was covered in black. A Goth kid? No. the make-up was wrong. Person in mourning? No. He had some color on. She rounded the corner of the aisle and wondered what his deal was. Uh-oh. There he is. Don't stare Setsune. Don't stare.

Kankuro reached for his favorite candy and felt someone watching him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that girl again. Now she was staring at him. He decided to do something fun.

"I'm not a Goth kid."

Setsune looked at the bag of Skittles. The voice seemed to come from there.

"What?"

"I'm not Goth or emo."

This time it came from the bag of Sunbursts.

Setsune looked at the wall of candy, crazily.

"Hi. I'm Kankuro."

Setsune looked at the bag of Snickers.

"Pick me."

Setsune looked at the bag of Reese's.

"No pick me."

Setsune looked at the mints.

Setsune reached for the quiet bag of Andes mints. (A/N: My fav)

"Yes I knew she'd pick me if I was quiet."

Setsune yelped and dropped the bag and raced off pushing her cart toward Kankuro. He moved at the wrong time and…

CRASH!!!!!!

"OWWWWW!!!!!!"

"Oh my God! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you and send you flying except that wall of talking candy was driving me nuts."

Kankuro continued to lay on the ground spread-eagle as the girl continued to apologize. He opened his eyes and stared up at the light, hoping he didn't go blind.

Setsune looked down at him, afraid he hit his head or something but that couldn't be right. He screamed ow and there was no blood. Setsune asked, "Are you okay?" one more time.

"No I'm not. I was hit by a cart and now my leg is killing me. So no. I'm not okay."

"Can I help you up?"

Kankuro held out his hand so she could grab it and pull him up.

She yanked him up and when he was standing again, asked, "Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

Kankuro decided to be mean to her. She deserved it. After all, she had hit him with a cart. "No you can't. Just leave me alone okay you crazy fool."

Setsune's face fell. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes started watering.

Kankuro's eyes widened when he realized she was going to cry. "Uh um. You could, I don't know. I know, don't cry and I'll forgive you."

"Really?" Her eyes stopped watering and smiled. She then started jumping for no reason.

When she (finally) stopped jumping, she said, "My name's Setsune. What's yours?"

"I'm Kankuro." Too late, Kankuro remembered his candy game.

"Really? How funny. That's that bag of Snickers name."

Kankuro blinked a few times, not believing she fell for it. "Are you a ninja?"

"Yeah. I'm a Jounin. What about you?"

"I'm a Jounin too." Wait. She was a Jounin? How the hell…

Kankuro shook himself and saw… that she finally pieced it together. She looked mad yet unbelievably cute at the same time.

"How did you do that? And why? I didn't do anything to you. Well, before the cart thing. You helped me yet you were mean to me. Why?" She poked him in the ribs.

Kankuro twitched a little and replied, "I have a skills, you were staring at me, again, staring at me and you needed help."

Setsune was still cute-mad. She said, "Sorry. I was just wondering why you wear so much black. And what's up with the make-up?"

Kankuro got angry. "First off, it's not make-up. Second I wear black because I live in the dessert."

Setsune thought about it. "If you live in the dessert then why do you wear black?" (Good question. Why?)

"Because… I don't… Shut up!!"

Setsune giggled.

Kankuro stared at her in amazement. How can a Jounin laugh like a care-free child? He shook himself and asked "How old are you?"

"I'm 19."

"Really? That's the same age as my sister."

"Who's you sister?"

"Someone."

Setsune pouted. "Who is she?"

"Someone."

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at him.

They stayed in silence for about 3 minutes then Setsune grabbed his hat off his head and ran away.

"Hey give me that back! It's mine!"

"Not 'till you tell me who your sister is."

"No! Now give it back!"

"No!" She made the nanananana sounds and put her thumb on her nose and wiggled her fingers.

Kankuro got mad. "Give It Back. NOW!"

"What'll happen if I don't?"

"I'll hurt you."

"No you won't"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I said you won't."

"Oh yeah that's a smart reply."

"Nyah!"

"That's it." And Kankuro chased after Setsune who ran for it when Kankuro took a step.

Kankuro chased Setsune all around the store.

He's laughing, she's laughing. He almost grabs her about 3 separate times but every time; she got a burst of speed and took off.

Setsune had just turned into the bread aisle when she was tripped. She landed face first into the floor.

She rolled over so she could see who tripped her. She saw sand wrapping its way up her body.

Kankuro came around the corner and saw Setsune on the floor with sand slowly curling its way up her body. He looked at her face expecting her to be terrified.

Instead she looked amazed. She looked up at Kankuro and said, "Hey look. The sand likes me."

Kankuro didn't see it that way. "Shit were are you Gaara? You're the only guy I know who can use sand like this. Come on out."

Gaara stepped out of the shadows, looking bored.

"What?"

"Let her go."

"Why?"

"Because she's not doing anything to you."

Gaara looked down at Setsune, bored. The sand was up to her shoulders and was lying there calmly. Setsune pulled her arm out and waved at Gaara.

Gaara tightened the sand. Setsune gasped in pain.

"Why are you doing this Gaara?"

He leaned over and picked up Kankuro's hat-thingy and tossed it to him.

Kankuro caught it and put it back on his head. "Gaara, stop it."

"What'll happen if I don't?"

"I'll get Temari on you."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "What's she going to do?"

"She's older than you! You have to listen to her."

"You're older than me too. Yet I don't listen to you."

"Well she's oldest."

Setsune started panting as her air supply was shortened even more.

Kankuro looked down at her and said, "Now Gaara."

Gaara rolled his eyes and released her. "Got what you wanted?"

"Yup."

Kankuro looked confusedly between them. "What's going on?"

"Well this is payback."

"For what?!"

"The prank you played on me."

"Which one?"

"The one with my teddy."

"Ohhhh."

***Flashback***

"I love you teddy."

Gaara hugged his teddy."

Suddenly the teddy said, "I love you too Gaara."

Gaara looked at the teddy in surprise. "You can talk?"

"Why yes."

"Then why haven't you talked before?"

"Because I didn't have anything useful to say. Besides, you just needed to me to listen."

Gaara started tearing up. "You actually care about me?"

Snort. "No. You're just an emo kid."

Gaara got mad and threw his teddy into the wall. "I hate you."

"I hate you too. Kankuro would've taken better care of me."

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would."

"No he wouldn't."

Yes he would."

"No he wouldn't!"

"Yes he would!"

"No he wouldn't!!"

"Yes I would!!"

Gaara stopped yelling the teddy said, "Oops."

"Kankuro!!!!!!!!"

"Running!"

*** End Flashback***

"Well that doesn't explain how Setsune's in on it."

"Let me explain this one."

"Fine Setsune go for it."

***Flashback 2***

Setsune's sitting, waiting for her team to show when she sees a boy with blood red hair sit across from her.

She smiles and says, "Hi."

He glares at her.

"What's wrong?"

He growls.

Setsune gets up and sits next to him.

His eyebrow muscle twitches.

"I'm Setsune. What's you name?"

He growled.

"Alright Growl. Nice meeting you. So what's bugging you Growl?"

"My name's Gaara. Now leave me alone or else I will kill you."

"Don't feel like talking? Fine. I'll find out still."

She preformed hand seals and slapped her hand on his back.

5 Minutes later…

"I don't like your brother. He's an ass."

"Yes he is.'

"How about we play a prank on him?"

"What'll we do?"

"How about we…"

*** End Flashback 2***

"… And that's how we came up with this plan."

Kankuro looked stunned. He asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"I don't want to be involved in Sandcest."

"Not you Gaara! Setsune."

"I guess. Why?"

"That was an excellent prank. I nearly freaked. If you can come up with a prank that good, I want to go out with you."

"Ok. Bye Gaara. I'll see you later?"

Gaara nodes.

There's Kankuro's and Setsune's part. Also Setsune learned a jutsu that can let her see what's going on with someone's mind. Similar to Ino's I guess. So there it is. Review rate comment all that good stuff. Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedules and reading a story of mine. So yeah. Gracias. (Thanks.) Bye till later. Next is Lee's part. Also why does Kankuro wear all black when he lives in the dessert? Isn't he afraid of heat stroke?


	16. lee & kaeda

This is Lee's story. He gets an oc because again, there aren't enough girls. Also hi bomber68 *waves enthusiastically* (he/she's the first person to read and I want to say hi) hi!!!! *Smiles. * (probably thinks I'm weird. hehe.) Anyways on with the story.

"If I can hit the punching bag (thing-a-ma-bob) 60 more times with my left hand, Sakura will ant to go out with me for sure."

Kaeda looked at the weird kid in the green jumpsuit and wondered why he thought he thought Sakura, her cousin, would want to go out with him. Sure, she'd heard of marketing the goods but not showing them off like his suit did.

Kaeda looked at him for a few more minutes, and then decided to leave. She got up from her position on the tree branch and heard the leaves rustle. She saw suit-boy look in her general direction. She also saw him take a kunai out of his pouch and toss it at the tree she was on.

Kaeda looked at where the kunai had traveled and thought, 'His ninja skills need work. He didn't even hit me.'

Suddenly, she heard the branch cracking. Sure, the branch wasn't all that thick but she wasn't that heavy, especially with the chakra thing she could do. The branch cracked and fell to the ground, talking her with it.

Kaeda looked forward and saw jump-suit boy's feet. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi. I'm Kaeda. What's your name?"

Lee looked down at the little blond who'd been spying on him. He hadn't even known she was there. That was sad. The little blond named Kaeda was short and had green eyes that were almost greener than Sakura's. She had a straight nose, full lips and a big forehead that made him think of Sakura's. She was now standing and he noticed she was even shorter than he thought.

Lee said, "I am Rock Lee. I train under the best sensei, Guy-sensei. He is smart, good looking and well trained. I feel honored that he is teaching me everything he knows." Lee gave her the Nice Guy pose.

Kaeda winced. She asked, "Can those teeth get any whiter? I mean you could probably see them in the dark. And what's with the pose? I mean I've never seen a cheesier smile."

Lee's face fell. He said, "Huh?"

Kaeda rolled her eyes and said, "My cousin was right. The bushy-browed freak, you, needs to get a life outside your sensei and ninja work."

Lee said, "Your cousin doesn't know anything! Who's your cousin anyways?"

"Sakura Haruno. Explains my last name you know."

Lee looked at her. He took his pinkie finger and cleaned out his ear. Once he removed his finger, he leaned in, turned his head so his ear faced her and asked, "Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

Kaeda rolled her eyes and said, "My cousin is Sakura Haruno. You know the girl who rejected you."

Lee straightened back up and said, "I thought you said that." Lee nodded and said, "Hmm. I was wondering if you could do something for me."

Kaeda's eyebrows went up with suspicion. "What?"

"Well I was wondering… if you could maybe… talk me up to Sakura." Lee's eyebrows went up in question.

Kaeda looked up at the sky then back at Lee. She asked, "Why do I have to? I mean, my cousin's such a bitch, that devil seems nicer. She's mean to everyone. Do you know what she says about you? Let me tell you. She says you're gay and you're sensei's your lover and the reason you suit is so tight is because then you can feel as if your lover's up your butt. How mean's that? And that's just about you. She's heka mean." Kaeda nodded wisely. (A/N: if you can't tell, I don't really like Sakura.)

Lee's eyebrows furrowed and they touched. Suddenly, he bursts into tears.

Kaeda's eyes widen and she looks surprised and a little scared. She looks around for help. "Uh, hey Lee."

Lee looked up at her with tears and snot streaming."

"Eww. Um. Anyways, don't be mad that my cousin doesn't like you. She's a bitch. Can't do nothing about that."

"But I loooooove her!!" Lee wailed.

"No you don't."

"How do you know that?"

"Uh-h-h-h. Well, if you truly loved her, you wouldn't try to impress her. You'd be good enough just like you are."

Lee wiped his eyes but not his nose. "Uh, you got a little-, "she indicated her nose.

"Oh." Lee smiled sheepishly. Kaeda offered him a tissue. He took it.

After he wiped his nose, he said, "Thanks. Sorry I cried."

"No problem."

They turned and left the clearing in silence.

Lee casually, smoothly, looked at Kaeda.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

Lee's head shot to the left (Kaeda's on his left.) and he pretended as if he hadn't been doing anything.

When they reached town, they decided to go their separate ways. Lee to his house on the west and Kaeda to Sakura's house on the east.

But right before they went their separate ways, Lee asked, "Do you like ramen?"

"Yeah I do! It's so freakin' awesome."

"Cool. Do you want to go to Ichiraku's with me?"

"What's Ichiraku?"

"It's the ramen shop."

"Really? Yeah I'll go with you."

"So it's- it's a date?"

"Yeah. Bye Lee."

They went there separate ways.

Lee shouted, "Yosh!"

Kaeda turned and looked at him, laughing. "Stop being weird, you weirdo."

Lee smiled widely, "I'll try."

There's the story. Sakura's so mean. Why she gotta talk about people like that? Anyways, hope you like it. I like reviews. Now with the fun part. Review, comment, rate, anything else you want to do with this story. Gracias( thanks.) also Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. If you don't, hi.


	17. filler

**This is a filler episode. Its just randomness. So if you don't want to read it, then don't. I won't be upset. It mainly revolves around Shikamaru. Only because I like messing with him. Also I wrote this a while ago, back when I actually had a plan. So bear with me and enjoy.**

Temari and Shikamaru are walking in town. Shikamaru says, "It's too troublesome to walk in town. I'd rather watch clouds."

A ball rolls in front of him. He looks at Temari and asks, "Why don't you kick it. It's too troublesome."

Temari looks at him, and then rolls her eyes. She kicks the ball.

They continue walking and they walk by Naruto. Naruto sees Shikamaru and shouts, "Hey Shika! I see you're with your girlfriend. I thought she was too… something what was she?"

Shikamaru nods and says, "Troublesome... She's too troublesome. Always disturbing my sleep and stuff. So what are you doing?"

Naruto smiles and says, "Nothing. I just finished having ramen with Hinata. You know she's actually a lot of fun? She actually paid too!"

Shikamaru nods. "I always have to pay. It's much too troublesome to take Temari out. So I don't."

Hinata goes over to them and says, "Let's go Naruto. We have to go see Kiba."

Naruto nods and says, "You're right. See you later lazy-san. Believe it!" and they leave. (A/n: couldn't help it.)

Shikamaru starts walking when he notices Temari isn't with him. He stops and turns to her. "What's wrong?"

"' I'm too troublesome?" It's too troublesome to take me out?' That's why you won't take me out? I thought it was because you had no money. And I dare you to say troublesome one more time." She starts walking back to him.

When she reaches him, he says, "You are. I'm sorry but you are. And it's both. I have no money and I wouldn't take you out even if I did. Oh and… You. Are. Troublesome!"

SMACK!!

Shikamaru looks up at Temari and shouts, "Stop hitting me!!! I'll break up with you!"

"'You'll break up with me?'"

"I'll- I'll- I'll think about it."

"'You'll think about it?'"

"Uh- uh- uh- Shut up!"

Temari shakes her head as she walks off. She mumbles, "I wonder who wears the pants in this relationship. I'll be sparring with Neji if you need me."

Shikamaru gets up. He heard what Temari said. He leaves in search of Chouji.

Shikamaru is mad because Temari has beaten him up. Again. All for calling her troublesome.

As he is walking, he sees his best friend, Chouji, eating his chips like always.

For some unknown reason, maybe to make himself feel better, he snatches Chouji's chips.

Chouji, who had been lying on the ground, sat up and demands, "Give me back my chips before you die."

"No. Make me."

Ten seconds later…

Shikamaru looks up at Chouji, who is on top of him, eating his chips.

"Why? Why do I bother?"

Chouji slaps him to shut him up.

"Why does everyone beat me up? First Temari, Now Chouji. Who's next?"

Chouji stops eating. "Wait. Did you just say Temari beat you up?" Chouji tries to hold back his laughter but it's not working all that well.

Shikamaru says, "Yeah. So what. I know you're afraid to piss off Ino so we're in the same boat."

"No we're not. Ino only beats me up when I piss her off, which isn't all that often. Temari on the other hand, wears the pants in your relationships and lets you know it too."

"Oh shut up you lard butt!"

"What did you call me?" Chouji's eyes hold murderous intent.

"Uh-oh."

Shikamaru runs away from Chouji who is chasing him. Well, rolling after him.

"Shikamaru screams, "Don't hurt me!"

Somewhere, with Temari and Neji…

Temari and Neji are sparring. Temari is very close to losing so she pulls out her secret weapon.

"Hey look! Tenten's without her shirt!"

Neji looks behind him, looking for her. "Where?"

Smack!!

Neji hits the ground. "What the hell?! You lied! And that was a cheap shot! That's not fair!"

Temari laughs. "I can't believe you feel for that!!! I expected something like this from Naruto but not you!! Oh damn, wait till I tell everyone!"

"Oh no! You can't tell anyone! Or else!"

"Or else what? You don't have anything on me."

"Or do I?"

Temari looks at him, eyebrows furrowed, eyes slanted. "What do you have on me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"What the hell do you have on me?!?!"

"Oh nothing. Nothing that'll ruin your life anyways. We'll just laugh mercilessly at you."

Temari gets madder. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ON ME?!?!?!?!"

Neji gets up. "Nothing. And he runs away.

"Get your ass back here Hyuuga! I'll kill you!" She chases after him.

At training grounds 9…

Sakura walks over to her cousin Kaeda. Her cousin is dating bushy brows so she's been training a lot more than she should.

Right now, Kaeda was training by herself, hoping Lee would be impressed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why are you training so hard? Lee won't be impressed with anything you do."

"Shut up Sakura. I'm training."

"I don't know why you bother. Lee's banging his sensei."

"Sakura. I've listened to you talk crap about him for a while now. Stop it or else I will annihilate you."

A few moments of silence.

"Lee likes dudes."

"That's it." Kaeda turns toward her cousin and throws kunai and shuriken at her. Sakura runs, screaming. Kaeda follows.

In the forest…

Kakashi and Jiraya are walking and talking when they see teenagers running by. Neji's running from Temari. They stop and look at each other, and continue walking. Then Shikamaru comes running from Chouji in ball form. Sakura runs from her cousin. They stop and look at each other.

Jiraya says, "That's awkward. Wonder what they did."

Kakashi says, "Knowing them, they said the wrong thing."

Suddenly Neji's scream tears through the air. "Please!! Please!! Don't hurt me!! Ahhhh!!"

They look at each other and are about to continue walking when they hear Shikamaru scream "Please!! Chouji!! I'm sorry!! Don't hurt me!! You can't do that!! It's not fair!! You suck!! Ahhh!!!"

After about 5 minutes of standing there and looking at each other, they see Temari come out helping a beaten up Shikamaru out of the clearing they ran into.

Temari smacks him and he shouts, "Enough woman!! I've already been rolled over by Chouji and you still want to mess with me?!?! I know already!! You wear the pants in this relationship!! SO STOP HITTING ME!!!!" Temari smacks him again. "Damn it woman!!!! Why do I put up with you?!?!"

She kisses his cheek. He deflates then says, "Now I remember."

After they walk off, Jiraya smiles and says, "Wouldn't that be a good idea for a book?"

Kakashi got all excited. "You're making a new book?"

Jiraya laughs. "I'm thinking about it. Something with teenage love."

Kakashi says, "Yes! A new story. I need a new one."

After a few moments of silence, Kakashi asks, "Can I watch you make greatness? I'll be quiet. You wouldn't even know I was there. Hell, I'm a ninja! I could be invisible." He made hand motions. He made a wall with his hands.

Jiraya laughed then said, "No. I don't want you to have a sneak peak. Besides, I work alone."

Kakashi had a slight fit standing up. "Why?! Why can't I watch? I'd be quiet. I'd be invisible! Why?!" he cried that one.

Jiraya rolled his eyes and said, "I told you. You can't have a sneak peek." Jiraya looked up at the sky then down at Kakashi who was begging at his feet. "Seriously Kakashi. Be a man. Buck up. Stop crying. Kakashi!!" He kicked Kakashi.

Iruka walked up to them and saw Kakashi begging. He looked a little surprised. He then looked up at Jiraya who looked mad. He put two and two together.

"Kakashi wants to see you create greatness again?"

"Yes. Now get him off of me!!"

"Come on Kakashi. Anko was looking for you."

Kakashi, who was crying, opens his eyes, looks up at Iruka and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Iruka blushes.

Iruka looks between them and gets an idea. "You know, I could write two books."

"Iruka realizes what Jiraya is implying and his eyes widen even more. He shakes his head no. Kakashi asks, "What do we get?"

"Well, you can see me create greatness and Iruka gets laid."

If at all possible, Iruka's eyes widened even more and his face turns red from embarrassment.

"No. I-I-I couldn't do that. It'd be-"

"It'll be awesome. Two on one."

Even more, his eyes widened further. "No. I-I-I… no. Thanks for the offer but-"

"I'll give you 35% of the profits."

Iruka's flopped open like a fish. He closed it and adamantly stated, "40."

Jiraya sputtered. "But-But. No. No way. Unreasonable."

"Fine then. No deal."

Jiraya fumed. He grudgingly agreed. "Fine. But it better be wild."

"Do I give anything else?"

Iruka blushed.

There's the filler. It doesn't change the story. Just a little spot holder. I'm tired and hungry. I need to get to bed. But first food. Adios. Oh and don't forget to review, fav, comment, rate, and anything else. Gracias. Thanks.


	18. gaara and anko

**Here's Gaara's chapter. He has Anko. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Bold =Shukaku **

Later that day, during Lee's scene…

Gaara was sitting around, completely bored. Everyone who tried to come and talk to him quickly left when they realized he wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone.

Kankuro was with a girl named Setsune so he never hung out with them anymore. Temari was with that shadow guy, Shikamaru.

Gaara looked over at the entrance to the clearance he was in and saw Anko, the drill sergeant.

Gaara watched her. He'd been secretly in love with her since he'd seen her lick Naruto's bloody cheek.

But Shukaku had had an even stranger reaction. He'd seen her do that and had whispered, "I love you."

Later, Gaara had seen Anko and Kiba sparing. When they were done sparing, Anko had gone to the springs and there he "accidentally" saw her naked who he'd remembered. He'd "tried" to forget about how her body had looked but he couldn't.

Anko walked up to the tree he was sitting in and looked up at him. "Hey sand dork. Come down here and spar with me."

Gaara looked down at her and said, "Why?"

Anko rolled her eyes and said, "Because I do. Now get your ass down her and spar with me."

On the outside, Gaara looked calm. On the inside, though… not so much. Shukaku starts pacing and mumbles to himself. "**Should I do it? What if I ask her out afterwards? Then it'd be hard. Our relationship would be full of tension because I beat her. What should I DO?"**

Gaara said, "Sure. Let's do this."

Anko rolled her eyes and said, "Don't get too cocky. I will win."

Gaara jumped down from his spot and stood facing Anko. "Are we going to do this or not?" he asked uninterested.

**Spar scene…**

When they're done, Anko's breathing heavily and Gaara's looking apathetic.

Gaara asks, "Are we done yet? I have to go."

Anko looked at him confused. "Aren't you tired even a little? I mean I'm panting and you aren't even tired a little? What the hell?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and said, "You obviously forget about the sand gourd on my back."

"Bet you can't fight without it."

"I wish I could."

Anko smiled and jumped. She disappeared for a minute.

When she reappeared, she was right behind him. She took a kunai and nicked his neck.

Gaara gasped in shock. He turned to look at her but she'd already moved.

When she was back in front of him, she was holding the bloody knife. She brought it to her mouth and licked slowly licked it. "Mhmm. Taste good."

Gaara's mouth fell open in shock. He touched the small nick in his neck.

On the inside, Shukaku had passed out. If you listened closely, you could faintly hear him mumble, "**I love her. I love her."**

Anko smirked. On the inside, she thought, 'Come on kid. Can't you tell I have a thing for you?'

Because she did. She'd seen him when he'd suddenly lost control and she'd wanted to help him. As she'd watched him, she realized he was a very complex individual.

Gaara mentally and physically shook himself and grabbed her with his sand.

Anko looked around at the sand then up at him.

Gaara walked up to her and touched her face. Anko gulped. Shukaku was freaking out. '**Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm touching her! I'm touching her!! And she's not running!! The sand helps but that's not the point.'**

Gaara leaned in and slowly kissed her on the cheek. Anko gulped again.

Gaara turned around and walked away, keeping her in place with his sand.

Anko screamed out, "What the hell?! First you kiss my cheek then you just leave me in this weird freakin' hold thing. You could at least let me- oof!!"

Gaara released her from the sand and continued walking.

When Anko regained her footing, she ran in front of Gaara and faced him. Since he didn't stop walking, she walked backwards.

Anko looks over his face hoping to get a clue as to what he was thinking. She sees a little pink tinge his cheeks.

She stops walking and so does Gaara. She smirks and says, "Look at you. You're blushing. Why? Was it because that was your first human contact?"

Gaara says, "No! It's because- mumble-mumble."

Anko leans in and asks, "What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I didn't do it right. I saw Naruto do that to Hinata and she blushed. It didn't work when I did it. I blushed."

"Aww. How cute. The little demon boy actually has feelings besides anger."

"Shut up!! I have feelings. I just… don't talk to them."

Anko busts up laughing. Gaara's really mad now. He slaps his hand over her mouth yet he can still hear her laughter.

He wracks his brain for what he'd seen other people do. Then he remembered what he'd seen Konaka do to Kiba when he wouldn't shut up.

He removed his hand from Anko's mouth and replaced it with his lips. Anko shut up.

Unfortunately, that got Shukaku started. "Oh crap, Oh crap. My lips are touching hers. And she's not running!! And there's no sand!! Oh my God!!"

Anko starts kissing Gaara back and Gaara pulls away.

They look at each other.

And Gaara runs away.

**Well there's Gaara's part. It's not all that funny, but when Anko and Gaara finally realize they like each other, it will be funny. That's also the part with Sasuke and Sakura. I decided to be nice to them and write them a story too. Although, I am mean to them I hope enjoy it. So yeah. This isn't even close to as good as my other stuff but at least you get background for the next part. So now your part. Leave me a review comment rate all that good stuff and Gracias. Thanks.**


	19. sasukesakura

**Okay. This is the last chapter. Well, there is the epilogue but that's for a friend of mine who said I should change some stuff. Anyways, this chapter is about, well, mainly about, Sasuke and Sakura. It's also, the second part of Anko and Gaara. But I hope this one will also, be funnier than the one before. (That was so freakin' lame!!) So yeah. I think this one is better. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

The next day…

Sasuke looked out at the training ground from his spot in the tree. He liked being-

Gaara walked out into the clearing. –alone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes expecting Gaara to know he was there. Clearly he didn't. The red-head seemed stressed about something. This was the first emotion, besides anger and blood-lust that he'd ever seen from the red head. He was pacing and rubbing his head. He was also mumbling something.

Sasuke tried to look at Gaara as if he found him attractive. He had to stop shortly after. It got to be waaaay to awkward for him.

He was straight and the attempt to be gay seemed to confirm that one.

He'd told Ino and Sakura that he'd liked his friend Naruto but… That was such a line of bullshit, it wasn't even funny. And it had left a funny taste in his mouth as if he'd eaten something he shouldn't. Besides, he liked a certain pink haired nuisance.

His thoughts were interrupted when the drill sergeant, Anko, showed up. He noticed the change in Gaara's posture. He immediately, went stiff as a bored and his face wiped itself complete of emotion.

Anko slowly walked up to him and said, "I'd like an apology for the other night."

Gaara raised an (invisible) eyebrow.

Anko waited a few seconds for a response. When none came, she said, "I would like some kind of response. You know, it helps when you're trying to make friends." She nodded sagely.

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, yes! A reaction. Not the one I wanted, but progress is progress."

Gaara's eyes narrowed even more.

"Be careful. Your eyes narrow any more and they'll be closed."

Gaara's (invisible) eyebrow started twitching.

"Oh is the little raccoon mad?"

Gaara's nostrils widened as he seemed to have difficulty controlling his breathing.

Anko walked up to him and patted his head. "Don't worry. I'll leave trash out for you Mr. Raccoon."

Gaara slammed Anko into a tree. She gasped.

Gaara started trembling in rage. "You're lucky I like you or else… you would be dead already." He moved away from her.

Anko smirked and kissed him.

Gaara stared at her once she moved away from him. She said, "When you go get the trash, why not drop in for a drink or something?" She smiled at him and walked away. She turned around and jumped away.

Sasuke watched Gaara as he turned his head just a little to the right and look up her skirt.

"Get a nice view?"

Gaara turned around and his face was red with a blush. Gaara realized Sasuke had been there the whole time. Gaara's eyes narrowed and the sand in his gourd started coming out.

"Oh you won't fight me will you, Mr. Raccoon? Besides, I could find some way to make Anko too busy doing something so that way she can't be there for your… drink."

Gaara growled in his throat but the sand returned to his gourd. He turned and started walking to a tree. "Try not to check out my ass as I walk." (_An invisible girl popped out of nowhere and said, "I'm all over that." Stephanie, her name laughed.)(1)_

Sasuke growled. "Does everyone know?"

Gaara turned to him." You do know Konoha isn't all that big, right?"

"Well you don't have to worry. I don't like guys."

"Ah. "Well you don't have to worry. I don't like guys."

"Ah. You're a-sexual. Gotcha." Gaara nodded.

"No idiot! I like girls."

"Then why'd you tell Sakura and Ino that you like Naruto in a "friendly" way?"

"So they would leave me alone."

"You sure you're not gay?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you what girls to leave you alone. What straight guy wants that?"

"You."

"No! Girls leave me alone because I'm scary." _(Stephanie says "no. I lurve you!! Mr. Smexy!")_

Sasuke scoffed.

""Now seriously. You don't like girls because…?"

"They're annoying. Always bugging me."

Gaara nodded. "Hey Sasuke."

"What?"

"I was supposed to tell you, Sakura's dating the new guy Ryu."

"Since when!?"

"Yesterday."

"What the f***?"

"Yeah. Jealous?"

"No. I'm f***in pissed."

"Why?"

"Because she was supposed to stay single so then when I asked her out, she'd say yes."

"You were going to ask her out?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I like her."

"Really? Why?"

Sasuke gave him a deadpanned look. "After being on a team together for so long, you eventually grow feelings for them."

"So you admit you like her?"

"No. I just said that I liked her because I like lying so much," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Gaara nodded then said, "You hear that Sakura?"

Sasuke's face turned pale.

'Oh sh**. What did I just say?"

Sakura walked out, her gaze wouldn't meet Sasuke's.

"Bye Sakura."

"Bye Gaara."

Gaara left. _(Invisible Stephanie follows him and gropes him from behind. XD)_

Sasuke and Sakura are standing, silent.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Hn."

"I see. Then why'd you tell me and Ino that you were gay?"

"You weren't supposed to be there."

"What? Why?"

"Because I wanted Ino to leave me alone. I had planned to find you later and ask you out then."

"Wow Sasuke. Long speech."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"Kakashi. Leave."

"Why? This is better than my shows." (2)

Sasuke turned to face him. "You watch 'shows'?"

"Yes. Especially since Jiraya came out with Come Come Paradise on tape."

"So you watch and read porn? Wow Kakashi. How does your left hand stay so mobile?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Sakura, who'd apparently been forgotten, blushed bright red, almost comparable to Hinata's.

"Uh, I'm just going to go now."

Kakashi burst out laughing. Sasuke's eyes scrunched up as he tried, and failed, to find a way out of this mess.

"Sakura…"

"Hey Sakura! Hey teme! Hey Kakashi- sensei."

Sasuke's eyes widened wide in fear. Crap! He'd told Naruto everything once when he'd been drunk. Meaning, Naruto knew a lot about Sasuke and his feelings. Add in Kakashi's and… he was screwed.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah sensei?"

"First, I'm no longer your sensei and second, does Sasuke like guys?"

"As friends, yeah. He really likes Sakura. Do you know, he looks at her butt all the time? I hit him and he stops."

Sakura's hands fold over her butt self consciously.

"Really?"

"Yeah and all those time he 'accidentally' hit her butt during training, he'd actually planned it."

"Really? Do you hear that Sakura?"

Sasuke was going to murder them. He was going to make sure they died slow and painful deaths.

"Yeah."

"Do you know how long he's liked her Naruto?" Oh the bastard didn't. If Naruto told…

"He's liked her since we were genin. He was just an excellent liar."

"Damn it!! Is it spill Sasuke's Secrets Day? Because if it is-"

"No it's not. That's next month. And besides, if it were, we'd tell Sakura that you moan her name in your sleep."

Sakura passed out.

Sasuke looked down at her then back at them. "See what you guys do!?" Sasuke walked over to her and lifted her up into his arms. "Going home."

"I'll show up tomorrow."

"Hate you!!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Finally, it was no longer a secret.

Naruto asked, "When do I get my ramen?"

Sakura's eyes opened when they no longer heard or saw Naruto or Kakashi.

She kissed him on the mouth. When they stopped kissing, Sakura said, "See you later okay?"

Sasuke nodded, a little dumbstruck.

She nodded and jumped out of his arms and walked away.

_**This is my friend who has Gaara in her basement and he is her sex slave. Sorry inside joke. **_

_**He watches soaps. I wanted to make sure everyone knew that.**_

**OMG!!!!!!!!! I'm freakin DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so freakin' happy and sad. There we go. I hope you enjoyed the long time we had together. I'm not gonna cry. No I'm not. Seriously though, I hope you enjoyed it. Wow. I don't know what I should do now. I feel a little loss even though I shouldn't. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! I hope you will check out my other stories and I'm glad you've stayed with me and this story for so long. Now I noticed something. I have a really short epilogue next. You don't have to read that one. It's for my friend. The one who has Gaara in her basement. So yeah. Review comment all that stuff. Thanks guys.**


End file.
